


Like I F***ing Asked

by AccioLibros



Series: Arkadia's Hidden Files [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"B: talk dirty to me</p><p>C: I’m not wearing any underwear because you never put the fucking laundry in the fucking dryer like I asked you to 100 fucking times."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I F***ing Asked

**Author's Note:**

> Pinterest prompt by [glowingbellarke](http://glowingbellarke.tumblr.com)  
> “<https://pinterest.com/pin/523402787925812263/>”
> 
> See the fic and its accompanying moodboard on [tumblr](http://autumnkru.tumblr.com/post/144417553476/prompt-by-glowingbellarke).
> 
> Rated "Teen" for swearing.

Clarke had to drag herself out of bed that morning. It was just so warm and comfy and it still smelled of Bellamy despite the fact that he left for his classes two and a half hours ago.

She was going to start the coffee machine before she jumped in the shower, but the can for the coffee grounds was empty. Bellamy was supposed to have bought more coffee when he went to the grocery store the day before. Clarke gritted her teeth slightly before sighing and preparing herself for the terrible instant coffee she’d have to drink after her shower.

On her way out of the kitchen she tripped over a pair of Bellamy’s shoes, haphazardly tossed next to the kitchen door and she bumped her thigh into the shoe shelf, _where the shoes were_ supposed _to go,_ when she tried to catch herself before she fell. She was sure to get a bruise now. Damn Bellamy and his enormous shoes.

She jumped into the shower quick after that to get all of these annoyances out of her mind.

The warm water relaxed her muscles and the conditioner made her hair soft as silk. This was a great idea.

When she went to the dryer to find underwear her mood quickly spiralled downward again. _He was supposed to put the laundry in the dryer last night._

She opened the washing machine with more force than necessary, taking a whiff of the clothes to make sure it was still fresh. She started tossing the clothes into the dryer with such force and disregard for her limbs that she broke a nail. _Fucking great!_

She was grinding her teeth by the time she started the kettle and poured herself some cereal, only wearing an oversized t-shirt and no underwear, half in protest of her situation, half as comfort-clothes.

At that moment a text ticked in and the screen lit up with Bellamy’s goofy fucking smile. It felt like his dumb happy face was mocking her.

B: _I’m bored_

Clarke gritted her teeth again and poured the boiling water into the instant coffee. Her phone buzzed with another message.

B: _there are no costumers today_

She was not in the mood to cater to him. Not now. Not after the morning she’d had.

B: _talk dirty to me_

Clarke was fuming now. This might be part of their normal texting banter when Bellamy had shifts at the coffee shop on campus in between classes, but he could not have picked a worse time to use his fucking charm.

C: _I’m not wearing any underwear because you never put the fucking laundry in the fucking dryer like I asked you to 100 fucking times._

His next text was apologetic and the next after that actually turned the corners of her mouth up for the fraction of a second.

When he got home late that afternoon it was with a small bag of quality coffee grounds and a box of her favourite chocolate chip cookies from the coffee shop despite the fact that she’d already forgiven him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Remember, you can find my shared Bellarke blog here: [thebellarkes](http://thebellarkes.tumblr.com)  
> My The 100 blog here: [autumnkru](http://autumnkru.tumblr.com/)  
> And my main blog (Marvel, Star Wars, The 100 + more) is found here: [reytheblakes](http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
